IBC-13 Releases 2014 Station ID Titled ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’
August 8, 2014 Sequestered TV station IBC-13’s highly anticipated station ID is set to premiere on the network’s primetime block on Saturday (August 9, 2014), pleasantly illustrating why IBC-13 is called the superstar network. Aptly themed Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, the official music video is also led by primetime prince AJ Muhlach, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo, young diva princess Anja Aguilar, the heir of Pinoy rap Elmo Magalona with the rest of the Kapinoy talents, stars, hosts, newscasters, sportsmen, employees, management, IBC Board of Directors and audiences are all gamely dancing to the theme song and the official station jingle Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 composed by the singer-songwriter Marcus Davis, sung by the young diva princess Anja Aguilar. It is refreshing to see the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, the broadcast journalists are Jay Sonza, Czarinah Lusuegro, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna-Go, Phoebe Javier, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Ben Tulfo, and basketball royalties James Yap of PBA, Kobe Bryant of PBA and Honorio Banario of ONE FC – grooving, rocking, and simply having fun in this music video. Joining in the fun are industry icons such as Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha, Miguel Aguila; the Kapinoy young stars Jerome Ponce, Mario Maurer, Erich Gonzales, JC Tiuseco, Kelly dela Cruz, Dino Imperial, Coleen Garcia, Josh Padilla and Friends 4Ever scholars (Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Yves Flores and Liza Soberano); Joey de Leon; Born to be a Superstar finalists such as Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Cayleen Villamor and Arvin Ventanilla; Chinatown TV host, Ramon Bautista, APO Hiking Society and Lunch Break host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado and Annabelle Rama, the child stars wonders like Thirdy Lacson, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Mutya Orquia, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Timothy Chan, Xyriel Manabat, Gerald Pesigan and Kendra Kramer; sportscaster Anthony Suntay; and Mr. Kapinoy with a cast of KapinoyLand characters. Full of fun, laughter, dancing, and kulitan, the 4-minute Station ID mirrors the happiness the stars and the staff feel in their everyday watching the superstars with the Kapinoy Network, and they want to share this happiness with the viewers with the Filipino-like as the magic Pinoy salakot. The video was shot in IBC Central Tower in San Franciso Del Monte and IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City, Diliman, Quezon City, and in the heat of basketball action of the PBA and NBA scrimmages. The video also includes other IBC employees, IBC Board of Directors, fans, studio audiences as well as street bystanders. Because the Filipino is great to those who watched it, the newest Station ID is a testament that every IBC-13 program is made of hard work and fun, making the Kapinoy Network’s community of talents, superstars and employees true ambassadors for the homegrown treat. :Station ID: AJ Muhlach :Station ID: Janella Salvador :Station ID: Elmo Magalona :Station ID: Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo :Station ID: Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap :Station ID: Drew Arellano :Station ID: Nadine Lustre :Station ID: PBA Players :Station ID: Anja Aguilar :Station ID: Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go :Station ID: TODAS Boys :Station ID: Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha :Station ID: APO Hiking Society :Station ID: Born to be a Superstar finalists (Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Shanne Velasco and Arvin Ventanilla) :Station ID: Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio 'Lyrics:' Life Begins at 13 (1987-1989) :Life is a drama :Life is a comedy :Life is adventure, action and fantasy :Come alive with life :It's a technicolor dream :Come alive with life :Come alive with life :That you seen on your screen. :Life begins, yes, life begins :Life begins at 13. Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese (1989-1990) :Makulay talaga ang buhay ng Pinoy :May kulay, may damdaming buhay :Ang buhay Pinoy, may puso :Pusong buhay :Pusong Pinoy, pusong trese. :Ooooohhhhh.... :Pusong Pinoy, pusong trese! Pinoy ang Dating (1994-2002) :Narito, narito ang damdaming totoo :Ang buhay at ang pulso ng bayan mo at bayan ko :May bakas ng syudad, may himig ng bukid :Parang ihip ng hangin, pagang agos ng tubig :Ayayay ayayayayay... :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lakas ng loob, may tindi ng isip :May likas na galing, pinoy ang dating :Ayayay ayayayayay... :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating...